The Unexpceted Future
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: All of the characters graduated Hogwarts and are grown up. Harry and Ron are aurors. Hermione is a professor at Hogwarts. New characters are introduced into the story. Ginny is engaged to someone Ron least expected. yes, I will update. *I plan on updatin*
1. family gatherings

Disclaimer note: I do not own any Harry Potter Characters. J.K. Rowling does. However, I will add my own information and characters into the story. As for the new school, I created it. Enjoy. I do not care about spelling or grammar, after all I put it up around 1 in the morning, so I'm tired. AUTHOR'S NOTE: I changed a part in the story because I mentioned that George had a child, I meant to put that Hayley is Charlie's wife instead of being a child.  
  
#####$$$$$#####$$$$$#####$$$$$#####$$$$$#####$$$$$#####$$$$$#####$$$$$  
  
"Another Family reunion," Ron sighed to his wife as they drove along to his brother's house. Ron had been married for two years now to a girl he met while training to be an auror. Kara had long brown hair, beautiful brown eyes and was 8 1/2 months pregnant. Ron hated family gatherings. Mostly because his mum would try and pester him on when he and his wife were going to have another baby. Their first child, Amy was 2 years old and in the back seat of their car playing with a new toy. Ron quickly glanced in the mirror. His brown haired, brown-eyed daughter appeared to be frustrated. The little girl looked around for the toy she had dropped, found it, and then continued playing happily.  
  
"Something wrong, honey?" Kara asked her husband.  
  
"I hate family reunions. My family hasn't seen each other in three years. Except for that short time I saw Fred and his family while you were away on a business trip. But that doesn't count; it was a short meeting so I barley got to know his wife and kids" Ron was referring to Fred's wife, Nicole, who was the same age as Ron and Kara, and their twins: Katlin and Jonathan, Kat and Jon for short.  
  
"Like I said, I met his family only once. I wish we didn't have to go to family reunions. My family is crazy I should warn you." Ron finished speaking and looked sad, but also concentrating hard on the road at the same time.  
  
"I know. I met them at the wedding remember."Kara said thinking. "I knew a girl named Nicole at my school back in the day. I'm sure it will be alright; you have warned me before about your family." Kara replied.  
  
The young family drove along the countryside in silence for the rest of the trip, except for the babbling of the toddler in the backseat. Finally, they came upon a white house that looked like it was slanted on one side. Parking the car in the driveway, Ron noticed his parent were there.  
  
"Mum and dad must be here already," Ron told Kara as he parked the car beside those already there.  
  
"I'm sure it will not be so bad. I mean, how many surprises could one family hold?" Kara pointed out.  
  
"You have no idea," Ron replied, rolling his eyes, as he got out of the car. Kara gently opened the door and had just hardly put her foot down on the gravel when a girl around three years old approached her bouncing up and down, grinning.  
  
"Hello little one." Kara greeted her. The girl smiled shyly, then turned and ran to her uncle. Ron picked up girl and introduced her to his wife, and then he gave her a big bear hug. Katlin smiled and laughed, then noticed Amy in the car and waved. Amy and Katlin met when Ron desperately needed someone to look after Amy so he and his wife could go on a relaxing weekend. Fred and Nicole had agreed to look after Amy. Kara had been back at their house packing for the short trip. Kara had never seen Katlin before. Ron woke up from his thoughts, and realized a small boy, the exactly the same size as Katlin was running around the house shouting, "Mommy, they are here!!!"  
  
"Jon! Get back here, I have to finish tying your shoes." A small figured woman around her twenties with straight, brown hair came running after her son. Suddenly, the boy tripped over his shoelaces and he toppled forward. One look at his mother, and Jon started to cry. Reaching her son, the woman picked him up and told him comforted him. She carried the boy the rest of the way to the car.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" Kara exclaimed when Nicole put down her son right next to Kat.  
  
"I'm sorry?" Nicole said, puzzled by Kara sudden exclamation, as she finished tying Jon's shoe. When she stood up, she studied the other woman's face. Suddenly she realized she was talking to her old friend from school. "Kara! I haven't seen you in ages!" Nicole said as she embraced Kara in a gentle hug.  
  
"I can't believe it's you! You can't... no... you're Fred's wife," Kara asked, shocked and amazed.  
  
"Yep. I married to Fred Weasley. What happened to you after Gremlywood?" Nicole stated. Gremlywood was the Wizarding School they had attended in America.  
  
"I decided to become an auror. My parents sent me to England to be trained properly. I met Ron there, and we were married only two months after." Kara summed up.  
  
"Excuse me ladies, but I get the feeling that you two know each other." Ron said, while helping Amy out of the car.  
  
"He's a little slow." Kara explained to her old friend.  
  
"Hey!" Ron knew his wife was teasing. As soon as Amy was down from her father's arms, she ran to her cousins and gave them a hug. Then the three of them ran all the way to the back yard laughing together.  
  
Gathering their things, Ron and Kara walked with Nicole into the back yard where Fred was grilling hamburgers. Ginny, stood beside him talking quietly then looked up and realized the last of her brothers had finally arrived (all the others were inside). As Ron put down the suitcases, Ginny walked around the grill and gave him a big hug. She noticed Kara beside him and hurried to introduce herself.  
  
"I'm very happy to meet you both." Kara said as Fred was introduced.  
  
The next person to come out of the house was someone Ron least expected. Draco Malfoy. Ginny saw Ron's face, then turned around and saw why he had a face of hatred.  
  
"Bloody hell, what's he doing here?" Ron demanded. Malfoy came to Ginny and put his arm around her.  
  
"Ron, um, Draco is my Fiancé." Ginny looked worried as soon as those words came out of her mouth.  
  
"THAT BASTARD is going to be in our family?" Ron whispered loudly glaring at Draco.  
  
"RON!" Mrs. Weasley said sounding shocked, coming out of Fred's house. "I don't care if you are a full grown man; you will not use that tone around the children and the guests." Mrs. Weasley said with a tone that told Ron to shut up.  
  
"I invited Harry and Hermione to come; they'll arrive around dinner time. Fred said attempting to change the subject. As soon as he said so that, a car pulled up and two people got out. Hermione and....  
  
"Harry?" Ron murmured, stunned, to Kara.  
  
"Hermione! Harry! How are you guys?" Mrs. Weasley greeted Hermione, sweetly, and glared at Ron.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. "Great! I guess you are wondering why we arrived together." She started.  
  
"We are engaged." Hermione said. There was silence, sealed with shock.  
  
"Well that makes two couples." Draco said, breaking the quiet. Hermione looked at him puzzled by both his statement and his presence.  
  
"What do you mean Draco?" she asked.  
  
"Ginny and I are engaged. That's why I am here." Draco said sarcastically.  
  
Fred announced that lunch was ready, thankfully. The children, three of them total, sat on a blanket on the grass talking happily (George and his wife Michelle, and Charlie's wife Hayley had been inside while all the chaos occurred). The day went on, nicely with only a few disagreements mostly between Ron and Draco.  
  
Suddenly, shouting came from inside the house. Then someone yelled, "STUPEFY!"  
  
All the adults, except for Charlie (he stayed so he could watch the children), ran into the house. They went directly to the kitchen where the yell came from. Ginny gasped, lying on the floor was a stunned Malfoy. Ron stood there shocked at what he had just done.  
  
"RON! What happened?" Mrs. Weasley and Ginny said together.  
  
"We got in an argument; a disagreement really." Ron said with no concern in his voice.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED!" Ginny demanded her brother angrily.  
  
"The git insulted Kara!" Ron said as Ginny glared at him.  
  
"What did he say?" Kara asked with concern in her voice.  
  
"He called you a MUDBLOOD." Ron said as he gritted his teeth.  
  
"But I'm not a mudblood. MY parents are pure blood. Why would he think that? Amanda and I are were born into a wealthy family." Kara said to the others.  
  
"Who's Amanda?" Ginny asked.  
  
"My sister, she's married to a guy named Oliver Wood." Kara answered.  
  
"She is? Good for her. He's a good guy. We knew him when we went to school." Hermione said.  
  
"Back to Draco! Why did you STUPEFY him if Kara is not a mudblood?" Ginny was upset at her brother, Ron could tell by the tone in her voice.  
  
"I already told you, he tried to offend Kara." Ron said.  
  
"That doesn't offend me, hun." Kara stated the truth.  
  
"Why did you STUPEFY Draco?" Ginny asked one more time.  
  
"No real reason, just for the fact that he's here and engaged to my ONLY sister." Ron muttered.  
  
"RON!" Exclaimed Ginny just as Malfoy came around.  
  
"What happened?" He said rubbing his head as he sat up.  
  
"Ron was being rude to you." Mrs. Weasley replied as she helped Draco up.  
  
Draco thought Ron would have been nice to him because he was engaged to his sister. But Draco thought wrong. For some reason, he seemed hurt that Ron would attack him after all these years. Ron glared at Draco when Mrs. Weasley had her back turned, and Draco grinned evilly back at Ron. Draco knew that Ron deliberately attacked him and he vowed he would make Ron pay. The rest of the evening went along nicely, ending with Fred and Nicole setting up places for all the families to stay for that night.  
  
#####$$$$$#####$$$$$#####$$$$$#####$$$$$#####$$$$$#####$$$$$#####$$$$$  
  
That's it. I am just going to attempt this story. I know my friends would like it but I'm not sure for the rest of ya'll. Please read and review. Once again, I do not care for spelling or grammar mistakes; after all it is around 1 in the morning when I put it up. 


	2. double the pain, double the fun

Disclaimer note: I do not own any Harry Potter Characters, J.K.  
Rowling does. As for the new characters I introduce, and the new  
school, they are mine. Enjoy.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Ron woke up constantly throughout the night because of Kara. The  
  
next time Kara had woken up, Ron decided to wake his parents up. His mother  
  
recognized the pains and she had declared in conclusion that Kara was going  
  
to have her baby soon and should be taken to St. Mungo's. Ron's father,  
  
Arthur, woke everyone else up except for the kids, Draco, and Ginny.  
  
Charlie suggested that he stay at the house to watch the kids if they ever  
  
woke up. Ron knew that the reason Charlie wanted to stay was because his  
  
elder brother was afraid of needles. Draco and Ginny woke up during all the  
  
commotion downstairs. Draco decided to stay and help Charlie, which shocked  
  
everyone that is, but Mrs. Weasley. Draco had been a prick for all of his  
  
schooldays at Hogwarts, especially towards the Weasley family and children, why start acting nice now? Soon, everyone was ready to go to the hospital. Within minutes,  
  
healers were there to help assist Kara to St. Mungo's. Ron, in an anxious  
  
and excited state, went along with them. He told everyone to get there by  
  
apparating, rather than any other means of travel. It was much more simple  
  
and quicker than traveling by Floo.  
  
Finally reaching the hospital, the healers along with Ron, guided  
  
Kara into the hospital. The healers pointed to a door, which happened  
  
to be next to the birth room, and Ron was told to wait there while they  
  
took Kara to the other room beside it.  
  
"Where's Kara?" Nicole questioned immediately when she found Ron  
  
pacing about the room in the same, old pattern.  
  
"In Room 126 A," Ron replied, frowning. "What's wrong?" Hermione semi-stated, just having to have arrived at the scene herself. "They won't let me in. No place for a man they say," Ron replied.   
  
(Author's note: Thanks Nicole for helping me on what to put).  
  
"Want me to go and help her?" Nicole offered, knowing the answer already.  
  
"Would you? Hermione, you might as well go in there too, even though you don't know Kara that well. I'd really appreciate it if you did," Ron stated as he watched a woman with long brown hair come in a wheelchair, panting as several healers assist her. The "other" Weasley family and Harry came right as Nicole and  
  
Hermione had gone into Kara's delivery room. Mrs. Weasley decided to go and  
  
help, also as Ron became frantic again and started pacing about. Harry, Mr.  
  
Weasley, Fred, and George were all gathered in a circle talking quietly  
  
when suddenly a familiar face tapped Ron on the shoulder. Ron turned  
  
around.  
  
"Blimey! Ron! What are you doing here?" Oliver Wood said,  
  
greeting everyone else.  
  
"I'd like to ask you the same question," Ron stated.  
  
"My wife, Amanda is having her baby. They just brought her in. Oh  
  
Merlin, is Kara going to have her baby too?" Oliver asked, with quite a  
  
surprised, but pleasant face.  
  
"Yes, and I'm worried sick, "Ron replied. Everyone else noticed  
  
Oliver talking with Ron and quit their conversation while they were still  
  
at it and interrupted Ron's.  
  
"Oliver! How good to see you again," Harry said shaking his old  
  
quidditch captain's hand.  
  
"Wait a moment, isn't Amanda Kara's sister?" Fred questioned  
  
suspiciously.  
  
"Yes, she was sent to room 126 B," Oliver replied, calmly.  
  
"She's sharing a room with Kara. I wonder if she knows her own  
  
sister is having a baby," Ron questioned out loud. He headed towards Kara's  
  
room and knocked on the door as Hermione answered it as she stuck  
  
her head out. "Yes, Ron?" she questioned as she looked a bit ragged.  
  
"Amanda is having her baby in the same room," Ron stated bluntly. "Yes, we know," she stated a matter-of-factly. Ron could be such a dunderhead at times. "She came in here not too long ago," she continued, hastily. "I must get back and help. We will come and let you know when  
  
Kara has had her baby, or is getting close to delivering," Hermione said,  
  
as she shut the door behind her, running back into the delivery room.  
  
"Ron, are you going to be ok?" asked Arthur when Ron came back into the room. "I guess so," Ron said, as he began to pace around the room again.  
  
He looked like one of those really old British men pacing about in those  
  
muggle movies.  
  
The whole gang waited around for another ten minutes. Then  
  
suddenly, Hermione came and broke the silence. "Ron!", she exclaimed happily. "You're a dad!" She told Oliver just the same. Ron and Oliver were the first to reach the room as the others simply followed in their tracks. Lying asleep exhausted was Kara and Amanda. The healer looked at  
  
he new fathers and began to speak.  
  
"This has never happened before, two sisters having a baby at the  
  
same time." The healer shook his head in disbelief, and left the room.  
  
Ron looked to where his mum was sitting, holding his son. He went  
  
over to her and asked his mum if he could hold the tiny, newborn infant.  
  
Taking the little bundle into his hands, Ron began to smile quite  
  
noticeably. Looking towards the other side of the room, Ron noticed Amanda  
  
slightly awake with Oliver, holding his baby girl.  
  
"Her name is Brenna," Ron heard Amanda telling Oliver.  
  
"I like the name you chose", he said in amazement that he was a father.   
  
He kissed his wife gently as he whispered gently in her ear, "I love you.."  
  
He did the same with his daughter. Seeing his wife awake, Ron paid more  
  
attention to her and his son.  
  
"Ron, what shall we name him?" Kara asked, still exhausted.  
  
"I was thinking of Devon Luke," Ron replied.  
  
"Welcome to the world, Devon Luke Weasley." Kara whispered barely audibly to  
  
her son as she fell into a deep sleep. Life was indeed wonderful.  
  
######################## Disclaimer note: I hope y'all liked the second chapter, I know it's short, but many of you asked me to update. I will make the third chapter longer. Special thanks: Nicole-for the help with the birth, and Sally for correcting it for me. You will appear in my story soon sally! Please review! There may be a few mistakes, but I do not care. 


	3. The letter

Disclaimer Note: I do not own any Harry Potter Characters. J.K. Rowlings does.

Author's Note: I finally updated!

---------------------------

Meanwhile at Fred's house, rain poured on the window while Charlie and Draco sat impatiently waiting for news of the birth. Draco finally got off the couch and began pacing, acting like he was waiting for something.

"Why are _YOU_ worried?" Charlie asked Draco.

"I'm allowed to pace around with out having a reason." Draco said in an angry tone.

"Sorry I asked." Charlie said.

At that moment, an owl appeared at the window. Draco opened it and let the owl in. He gave the owl a treat and received the letter. With one glance to see who it was from Draco stuffed the envelope in his robe pocket then looked at Charlie.

"Don't interrupt me unless you need me. I'll be in the kitchen." Draco demanded. With that, Draco left Charlie alone in the living room.

"What's up with Draco?" Harry asked Charlie. Charlie jumped.

"Shit Harry, when in the hell did you get here?" Charlie said catching his breath.

"When Draco left the living room. So what's he up to?" Harry said.

"I really don't know or care. Did Kara have her baby?" Charlie questioned.

"Yes she did. She had a boy around one in the morning. They named him Devon Luke. We also saw her sister Amanda there. She had a baby girl named Brenna." Harry informed his friend.

Draco came back in the room. He demanded to know where Ginny was.

"Still at the hospital. Who was the letter from?" Charlie asked. Harry glanced at Charlie with a look of confusion on his face.

"None of your damn business." Draco snapped.

"What in the hell is your problem?" Charlie demanded.

"I don't like nosy gits getting in my business." Draco said and with that, he stormed out of the room.

"What an ass." Harry muttered. Charlie nodded.

"I have no idea what my sister sees in him." Charlie said.

"Why did she have to choose him? Of all people, it had to be someone who I can't stand." Harry said.

Charlie and Harry sat for a while talking about different things. Harry wanted to know why Bill couldn't come to the family reunion.

"Bill couldn't get off work. He was sad, and says hello to everyone." Charlie stated. Just then there was a POP and Ron appeared.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked his best friend.

"Mum's sending everyone home to get some rest. She's staying there tonight and told me to come home. What's going on?" Ron answered.

"Nothing, Draco's in one of his bad moods again. He received a letter and seemed pretty mad about something." Charlie informed his little brother.

"Oh." Ron said. With in the next few minutes, the rest of the Weasley's and Hermione came home. Nicole stayed at the hospital with Mrs. Weasley and Kara.

Kara returned home within two days. The next day was the worst day for Kara and Ron. It was early morning on Friday the 13th when the string of "bad luck" started. Ron and Kara had been asked by Fred and Nicole to stay a few days longer than the rest of the family. Nicole even offered to watch little Amy while they were busy with Devon.

Around 8:00am, Fred, Kara and Nicole were the only ones up. The kids and Ron were sound asleep. The trio gathered around the table drinking ice cold orange juice and coffee. They were talking quietly when an owl appeared at the kitchen window. Fred got up and received the owl.

"Oh, it's a letter for you Kara." He said as he handed it to her.

Kara took it and opened it. She sat in silence reading the letter while the others watched. Kara's eyes filled with tears.

"What is it?" Nicole asked.

Unable to speak, Kara handed the letter to her old friend. Nicole accepted it and read it out loud to Fred.

"Dear Kara,

It's hard for me to write this down. I would rather not talk about it, but I feel that you need to know. It's about the one family member we don't speak to. Our younger sister Sally has escaped from Azkaban, along with five other Death Eaters. I do not know who the other four death eaters are, I only found out from a letter I received. You know as well as I do why she was put in Azkaban as a top security prisoner. Apparently the six death eaters escaped with help. The ministry of magic contacted the American ministry to be on the look out for Sally. No one knows where they went or who helped them. However, I believe that he-who-must-not-be-named helped them in some way. you know she has a thing for Draco. I would advise you to write to Ginny and explain everything from what she looks like, to why she was put in Azkaban. Be safe and write back ASAP.

Your Loving Sister,

Amanda Wood. "

Nicole finished reading the letter. She handed it back to Kara.

"Well I guess I better explain." Kara said as she wiped her tears. At that moment Ron appeared in the kitchen looking like he just woke up.

"Morning everyone." He said then he went to Kara and kissed her gently on her head.

"Did I miss anything?" He asked while pouring himself coffee and grabbing a few muffins.

"I received a letter from Amanda with horrible news." Kara said.

Ron sat down next to her and looked surprised.

"Here read it." Nicole said taking the letter from the table and handing it to Ron.

Ron accepted the letter and read. More silence crept in forcing the others to fidget in their seats. Putting the letter down, Ron spoke first which broke the silence.

"Sally escaped?" He asked.

"You knew about this?" Fred asked his youngest brother.

"Of course Kara asked me not to say anything so I didn't. As you can see, it's hard for her." Ron replied.

"I better explain." Kara said, then took a sip of coffee and bolted into the tale of her sister.

"Sally went with us to Gremlywood but transferred to Hogwarts in her 5th year because of bad behavior. She got into Slytherin and met Draco. Our parents couldn't handle her so they forced her there to get her act together. My parents asked Dumbledore to keep an eye on her for them. Dumbledore agreed, and told my parents that he would also put the ground keeper Hagrid on the job. Hagrid and Dumbledore wrote constantly to my parents. They said that Sally met someone named Draco Malfoy who ever he was, I never found out. Until now. "Kara paused for a moment to take a sip of her coffee.

"Malfoy's a pure blooded, stuck up git." Ron said.

"We don't like him." Fred explained.

"That makes since, when I first met him at the reunion, he tried flirting with me. But when you walked in Ron he said he was just-"Kara began.

"BLOODY HELL, are you serious?" Ron interrupted.

"Yes." Kara said.

"That-That Bastard." Ron exclaimed.

"Tis ok Ron. I punched him when you left." Kara explained.

"It's not ok, he's engaged to Ginny." Ron said.

"Kara, what else happened with Sally?" Nicole butted in.

"Right, Ron we can talk about this later. Sally and Draco dated off and on." She paused expecting Ron to but in again. The room was filed with a hushed silence. Kara began again.

"Sally was even engaged to Draco, but Draco broke it off when he found out Sally cheated on him. But they were still best friends. On sally's fifth year, Draco realized his mistake and forgave Sally. Then they got back together." Kara said.

"How come we never saw or met Sally at school?" Fred asked Ron nodded in agreement.

"Sally was in Slytherin. Draco was on his 6th year, Sally, on her 5th year." Kara explained.

"Oh go on." Fred said.

"So sally and Draco were dating again. Then Draco became interested in Ginny halfway through his 6th year. Draco broke it off with Sally for Ginny. Sally hated Ginny ever since Draco dumped her. Draco stayed with Ginny till he left Hogwarts. Draco and Sally did not keep in touch.

'Two years after Hogwarts, Sally attempted an assignation on the Minister of Magic in America. She claimed it was what He-who-want-to-be-name's way of accepting Sally to be a death eater. She was caught and was put into Azkaban. That's pretty much it." Kara said.

"I can see why you wanted to keep this hidden." Fred said.

"Of course." Kara replied.

"I guess we should tend to our daily needs. I think one or two of us should stay with Kara and the baby if we were to leave the house." Fred said as they all got up to start the already bad day.

---------------------------

Author's note: That's all for now...

Juli-Ann, this one's for you since you have had a bad week. I finally put it up there. I decided that you could use some happiness in your life and I wanted to help, hope you like the story.

As to the rest of yall, Thanks for reading my story, I'm glad you like my story. I will update later when I have time. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Now go and press the little purple go button to submit a review.


	4. Owls

Disclaimer note: I don't own any Harry Potter characters J.K. Rowling does.

Chapter 4- So many letters

Ron and Kara were in their room at Fred's house packing. They were silent for a while, and then Ron brought up something that had been bothering him.

"Kara when you mentioned Draco flirted with you how come you didn't come out right away?" Ron asked his wife.

"Because Ron I had to go tell Hayley. She went to our school as well. I needed her help. She suggested that I tell Ginny. I thought she was right so when Ginny came in later on, I snatched her and told her in private about Draco," Kara told her husband.

"So that's why Ginny was in a bad mood for the rest of the reunion. When I went inside, Draco called you a mudblood because he was mad that you wouldn't flirt back. I understand now," As soon as he said that, an owl appeared through the window with Amanda's response to Kara's previous letter. Kara opened the letter and read it out loud.

"_Dear Kara, _

_Thank you for writing back and letting me know that you are safe. Mum wants to know if you and Ron could come in a few weeks to London to visit her and Dad. It's sort of like a family reunion. She and Dad will be happy to see the new baby and little Amy. We have not heard of Sally's whereabouts recently. Have you heard or seen anything about her? Would you please let us know?_

_Love your sister,_

_Amanda Wood_

Kara sat on the bed with parchment and a quill in hand to write Amanda back. She had mentioned in the letter that she and Ron were trying to find a nanny to look after their kids when they had to be away for the Ministry of Magic. Kara asked her sister if she could recommend anyone who is good enough for the job. When she was done, she sealed it and gave it to her golden brown owl named Faithful. She told the owl to go to her sister's home in London. Kara gathered up the extra parchment and the quill, put it in her suitcase and headed downstairs. Ron had already gone downstairs to give his wife privacy when she wrote the letter.

"Kara the kids are ready to leave when you are ready," Ron informed her. Fred and Nicole were waiting to give them hugs and say their good byes. Nicole gave Devon to Kara and Kara accepted her son. Moments later, Amy came into the room carrying a new doll that her cousins had just finished giving her.

"Mommy, daddy look at the new doll John and Kat gave me," The toddler said holding up the doll.

"It's very nice honey, but it's also time to go. Give your cousins a hug and a kiss. Then say good bye to Aunt Nicole and Uncle Fred," Ron instructed his respectful daughter. Amy obeyed her father she then began to give hugs and kisses to everyone.

"I'm not getting kissed by a girl. They have cooties," John exclaimed which made everyone laugh. His twin sister Kat laughed the hardest.

"We don't have cooties John, boys do," She told her brother the truth.

"No we don't you do," John replied.

"Yes you do! Uncle Fred told me so!" Kat said to her twin.

"That's enough kids," Nicole said glairing a friendly glair at Fred for telling Kat something that was made up.

The young family said their last goodbyes and gathered up their things. Then they headed to the car and piled up the kids. Before starting the car, Fred came to Ron's side and began to speak in private to his brother. Nicole went to Kara's side to whisper something to her old friend as well.

"If you need a place to get away from Sally or anyone else, you are always welcomed to come here. I mean it. I don't want to see you or your family in the obituary pages of _The Daily Prophet_," Nicole said as she gave her friend a hug.

"Thanks Nicole we might need you some day. I can only hope that we don't," Kara said as she gave Nicole a quick hug. Fred gave Ron a handshake then a hug.

"Be careful little brother," Fred said as Ron shut the door.

Hours later Kara stepped out of the car. It was night time and they had just reached their house. Kara opened the car door and saw that both kids were asleep. Ron picked up little Devon while Kara gathered her oldest daughter in her arms.

"Mommy, where are we?" Amy asked sleepily.

"We're home princess go back to sleep," Kara informed her daughter. Ron and his wife put the kids asleep in their rooms and then went back out to the car to gather the rest of their possessions.

Ron and Kara were about to go to sleep when Ron heard a pecking noise at the window.

"Kara I think your owl is back with Amanda's response," Ron told his wife softly.

"I'll get it," Kara said as she got up from the bed. Then she opened the window and let the owl in, except it was not her owl Faithful. It was Ginny's owl Harmony. Ginny had written a letter to Ron and Kara and it looked urgent. Kara opened the letter her husband's sister had written and read it out loud.

"_Dear Ron and Kara, _

_I had just found out that Draco cheated on me when we were in school. I knew he did it once before, but he did it again in our sixth year. He had received a letter while he was at Fred's house this past week from the woman he cheated on me with. Her name is Sally Davis. She's an escaped prisoner from Azkaban. I'm not sure if you know her or not, but she's on the loose. I found Draco's letter when I was doing his laundry. She said that she would like to meet him again to "catch up" on old times. Draco's been missing for two days now. No one seems to know where he is. The Ministry of Magic reported to me that Draco requested time off for a day, but has been gone for more than one day. I had no idea that he had requested time off. He told me that he was going to be at work for a long time because of missing work on the reunion. I'm terribly worried that he went to go meet up with this Sally character. She was his lover back in school. I remember seeing them together. Do you know anything about Sally? Who is she? Why did she go to Azkaban in the first place? I had heard that she was an American at school, but I thought it was a rumor. Would it be ok if I come to stay for a while, I can't stand being in our house alone. Please write me back as soon as you can with any information about Sally. _

_Your loving sister,_

_Ginny Weasley"_

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe that Draco would do such a thing twice to one girl," Kara said to her husband.

"I can, he's a filthy little pureblood who should have never been born. As mean as that sounds, it's true. He told Dumbledore that he didn't want to be a death eater, but wanted to be on our side. Dumbledore should have known better. Well I guess we'd better tell Ginny the truth about Draco and your sister," Ron said as he was gathering parchment and a quill.

They stayed up for another hour writing a response to Ginny's letter. The two were trying to figure out what to tell her. Ron didn't want to break his sister's heart, but he knew that she had to know the truth about her fiancée.

Author's note: I hope you liked the chapter. I'm sorry it's been so long for me to update. If you want to be in the story too, let me know by sending me an email. I can see what I can do about it. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
